Portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and tablet computers) are generally burdened by multiple antennas that often compete for radiating volume and performance envelope. In some instances, a subset of customers of such devices may desire additional features. However, a manufacturer of such a device may not wish to burden the device with these additional features due to inherent design considerations.